Entre 3 Amores
by yukki067
Summary: Elizaveta Hedervary fue raptada por el principe de vampiros, Andrei para que ella puede ser su 'lover' ya que ella es la unica compatible para darle de beber pero despues conoce a varios personas que pueden hacer su estadia mas soportable.


**Una historia de Hetalia que me moria para hacerla! Pues aqui esta!**

* * *

En las calles solitarias de Rumanía, un muchacho iba caminando solo por las calles. El muchacho era guapo, el tenia cabello rubio y unos ojos rojos que podían atraer a cualquiera, su piel era pálida. El no parecía que traía algún daño por la manera que el parecía de inocente que ni podría lastimar a una mosca pero nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

Porque este niño era el príncipe de los vampiros y siempre había que respetarlo porque el tenia un temperamento muy grave. El se llamaba Andrei Lupescu.

-Tengo hambre... Pero no quiero tomar la sangre de una prostituta ni la de un desamparado... Iré a la casa de esa familia húngara.- Andrei pensó y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de los húngaros. La familia Hedervary eran procedentes de Hungría quienes vivían ahí por protección política de algunos familias rivales que deseaban hacer que ellos desaparecieran.

El solo sabia que el señor Hedervary solo tenia 2 hijos e una hija ya que su esposa se murió se murió cuando dio a luz al ultimo hijo de este.

-Ya no importara.- Andrei pensó calmadamente y entro al cuarto de la hija del señor Hedervary por medio del balcón y abrió lentamente la puerta de vidrio asegurándose que nadie lo pudiera oír.

Entro a la habitación de la joven y se acerco a la cama de la joven y decidió de mirar de cerca a la joven que iba a matar. Vio que ella tenia cabello café claro ondulado que se esparcía por las almohadas, su piel era un crema exquisito, y aunque no se podía ver por las sábanas que la cubría, el sabia que tenia un cuerpo increíble.

Se acerco mas a ella y a su cuello fino.

-¿Quien eres?- La joven pregunto confundida e dormitada y Andrei se río ligeramente y la agarró de su barbilla.

-Soy tu pesadilla. No sentirás nada y todo acabara en unos minutos.- Andrei susurro en el oído de la joven y acerco peligrosamente al cuello de la joven e la reposo de nuevo en la cama, el decidió ver la cara de la niña, vio que ella tenia ojos verdes que eran competencia para las esmeraldas mas brillantes del mundo. En el momento en que la vio sintió algo dentro de el pero eligió beber su sangre, se acerco de nuevo al cuello de la joven, lamió el cuello de ella y la joven se estremeció lo cual le dio placer a Andrei sabiendo que el la ponía así.

-No, porfavor.- La joven suplico pero Andrei inserto sus colmillos en el cuello de la niña, ella intento gritar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca, ella estuvo ahí en silencio escuchando como el bebía su sangre.

**-¡Dios mio este es la sangre mas exquisita que he probado!- **Andrei pensó mientras seguía bebiendo. Después de unos minutos, el se separo de ella y limpio la herida de ella y la miro a los ojos con una mirada feliz.

-Te tengo una propuesta, Señorita...- Andrei dijo ya que el no conocía su nombre.

-Elizaveta, y que es su propuesta Señor...- Elizaveta pregunto.

-Llámame Andrei.- Andrei dijo.

-Esta bien, Andrei. Que es?- La joven pregunto.

-Que tu vendrás conmigo y no lastimare a tu familia. Que te parece eso?- Andrei pregunto.

-Pero que dices? Eres un asesino serial? Porque si lo eres, gritare lo mas duro que puedo y no te va a gustar?- La joven dijo.-A quien bromeó, eres un vampiro, eso quiere decir que si eres un asesino.-

-Si lo soy pero si vienes conmigo tal vez no mate a tu familia.- Andrei dijo y Elizaveta respiro profundamente y quedo viendo al vampiro.

Ella prácticamente lo sentía como un oportunidad de ser libré al fin después de que su madre murió, su padre no la dejaba salir. El siempre le decía a ella que a los 18 años, ella podía ser presentada a la sociedad. Su hermano mayor, Daniel se volvió demasiado protectivo de ella y su hermanito menor, Elí se volvió demasiado dependiente de ella por eso ella quería saborear la libertad dulce que solo veía que los pájaros tenían.

-Esta bien. Pero que ninguno de tus amigos vampiros los hirieran de cualquier manera.- Elizaveta dijo seriamente.

-Claro.- Andrei dijo y Elizaveta se levanto pero se desmayo, Andrei la atrapó y la cogió en brazos y acerco su cara a la de ella.

-Desde ahora, tu eres mi principal donante de sangre, Sra. Hedervary. Y no te dejare ir.- Andrei susurro mientras la cargaba para llevársela pero paro cuando vio un retrato. Una familia, había un señor y una señora y 2 niños, una niña y un niño. La señora estaba sentada en una silla mientras la niña estaba sentada en su regazo, el señor tenia su mano en el hombro de la señora y el niño se paraba orgullosamente al lado de su madre y hermana.

**-Deben de ser sus padres y hermano y ella cuando estaba mas joven.- **Andrei pensó y camino hacia la ventana y corrió hacia su hogar. Un mansión que estaba muy oculto dentro del bosque, entro por la puerta principal y fue saludado por 2 hombres quienes eran unos muy buenos amigos de el. Un hombre de cabellera plateado desordenado con ojos color carmesí y piel pálido, el tenia la apariencia mas similar a la de un vampiro igual que Andrei pero también parecía a un albino. El otro tenia cabellera café con ojos del color amatista y piel un poco mas viva a la del albino y Andrei.

-¿Su Majestad, como le fue en la caza?- El segundo pregunto de una manera adecuada mientras alzaba una ceja al ver lo que su príncipe trajo pero sin sonrojarse primero.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Yo veo que trajo comida! ¿Me la regalas, Andrei?- El albino pregunto mientras ojeaba a Elizaveta con deseo profunda de hambro y otra cosa.

-Aparentemente me fue bien, Roderich. Y de ninguna manera te la doy, Gilbert. Es mía.- Andrei dijo mientras subía las escaleras y llevo a Elizaveta a un habitación, la dejo en una cama y fue a cerrar con candado las ventanas para que no intentara escapar pero antes de irse, el le dio un beso en los labios a Elizaveta quien estaba dormida profundamente. Cuando se fue, cerro la puerta con candado y sonrió a si mismo con malicia.

* * *

**por favor comenten y acepto critisimo creativo! ahora a comer galletas!**


End file.
